Wiped Clean
by CrissCrossAcross
Summary: ... but Hermione jumped in front of him, so they hit her instead Hermione can no longer remember the magical world. Can Severus teach a 'muggle' to be a witch? Promise I will continue ...on a short story vacation!
1. Ron's Shock

Hello everyone- this is my first story on this acount, though I did have some on my old one. Harry Potter and his world are not mine- hope you enjoy the story...Plus- leave a review please - they motivate me to either continue the story or improve it...Thanks :)

Hermione slowly opened her eyes as the blinding light from the Hogwarts grounds swept through the vast window near her bed. Despite a valiant attempt, she failed to sit upright. She tried hard to remember what had happened the day before, but all she could recall was seeing people in capes and a blinding light coming at her. Her body shook as silent tears poured out of her eyes. Just then, a loud creaking noise filled the air as an unexpected visitor came into the room carrying under his left arm a small parcel and a wooden twig in his right hand.

"Hello Hermione. Feeling better?" the saddened voice of Ronald Weasley sputtered as he came up to stand beside her bed. He shifted at her bedside nervously as she continued to glare at him without speaking. "Hermione… Hermione, are you alright?" Ron continued, slightly confused by her lack of response he began to tap the twig he was carrying on her bedside table.

Apparently, this person knew who she was, but Hermione had absolutely no clue who he was. "I hate to be rude, but who are you?" Hermione asked quietly as she fought hard to remember.

Ron dropped the small package on the floor, and a shrill shattering sound filled the air. "Hermione are you kidding. This has to be a practical joke… how could you not know who I am," Ron deadpanned. The silence forced Ron to continue, "Well, Hermione, I am Ron Weasley, one of your best friends, who loves you very much." He managed to choke out the statement before a single tear fell from his eye.

"I don't remember anything much…Ron, just a brilliant flash of light coming from a stick some people pointed at me."

Ron waved his wand at the broken parcel on the floor and muttered "_Reparo_" and "_Accio_". The package righted itself and flew into Ron's left palm.

The look of shock on Hermione's face was obvious. Ron nervously bit his lip.

"A stick? Hermione, that was a wand. You were attacked by the Death Eaters at the final battle!" Ron exclaimed.

"Final battle for what? I don't remember there being any wars going on in Europe," she reasoned twisting a strand of her bushy hair around her finger as she lay flat on her bed.

"Hermione, the battle against Voldemort, he was defeated… but Harry's in a comma," Ron silently stated.

"Harry? Who's that?" Hermione whispered softly with a confused look on her face.

The moment she said this Ron's face turned pale from shock; he made a quick excuse about needing to go off somewhere and left the ward as fast as he could. He sprinted to the entrance of Dumbledore's office said, "Gummy Worms," and continued up the appearing staircase. He banged fervently on the door of Dumbledor's office and entered the moment the door was opened.

"Ah hello Ron, what brings you to my office?" the gentle voice of Dumbledore recited calmly.

Ron told the Headmaster all about Hermione's apparent lack of understanding anything magic. "She doesn't remember who Harry is or who I am sir. She also seemed very confused about wands. I do not think she knows where she is either. She's acting quite like a confused Muggle," Ron rapidly relayed as he stared silently into the twinkling eyes of Dumbledore.

"Sadly enough Ronald, at this moment that's precisely what she is, a confused Muggle," Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"What? That cannot be true! Headmaster, both you and I know she is the most brilliant witch in her year!" Ron said passionately.

"Do you remember the events leading up to her being hit with the spell?" Dumbledore inquired slowly.

As Ron shook his head, Dumbledore continued, "Well that particular spell was meant for a certain spy and Potions Master by the name of Severus Snape, but Hermione jumped in front of him, so they hit her instead. As I see it,Ronald, the Death Eaters thought that the most painful form of torture Professor Snape could ever receive was to be forced to live his life as a Muggle, with no memory of anything magical, all of his years of studying Potions useless, and all of his magical powers sucked out of him forever."

"Hermione what have you done to yourself?" Ron reflected with his head in his hands.

Dumbledore went on, "The only good news is that the spell they used was specially formatted to Severus, so the effect it has on her may be temporary when it comes to her magical powers. However, I fear she will no longer remember anything from her past seven years at Hogwarts.She needs to be re-educated from first year on, despite her extraordinary NEWT performance."

"Who is going to be willing to do all of that teaching?" Ron questioned.

"Why mostly Severus of course, though Minerva did also volunteer," the Headmaster stated with a large grin.

'Poor Hermione' Ron thought to himself as he left the main office.


	2. Dark Reflections

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter!

Chapter 2 : Dark Reflections

Snape opened up his dungeon classroom with his counter spell and key lunging inside, just as a pair of Ravenclaw girls came chattering down the dungeon hallway.

He heard the Ravenclaw fifth year mutter to the third year, "Hermione Granger was shot with a very dark curse during the final battle yesterday. Rumors say that Mr. Malfoy was one of the people who shot it at her and that the real target of the curse was Snape."

The third year piped in, "Such a shame about her condition. Her grades were extraordinary. Why did she have to get in the way? It is not as if Snape needed to live through the final battle."

"Be careful! We're near the old bat's classroom. We wouldn't want him to hear your death wishes for him!" the fifth year scolded her younger classmate with a whisper.

Snape softly slammed his door shut before either of them could tell he had listened in. These words shot right through Snape to the core. Even though Hermione had often annoyed him with her foolish questions during his classes for the last seven years, he had eventually become accustomed to her inquisitive nature and appreciated her talent for Potions.

After a long discussion with Dumbledore after the "accident", he had found out that with his attempted suicide, he had single- handedly wiped out anything and everything that he and the rest of the Hogwarts staff had ever taught her. He would never tell anyone that this predicament had been the result of his foolish wish to end his pathetic life.

He wanted to concoct the most poisonous potion he was capable of and murder himself, but now he had a responsibility to fulfill. He had to reacquaint Granger with the wizarding world all over again. Never had he considered that someone would try to help him when he lowered his defenses to Malfoy; the fact that the Death Eaters had not planned on killing him never entered into his mind. After seeing Harry strike the Dark Lord down, he thought the best thing for him to do was just let someone kill him. After all, his services were no longer needed. A certain bushy-haired student had changed everything.

"Oh God Hermione, why did you have to get in the way?" Severus sighed into the palm of his right hand. He walked into his office and just about collapsed onto the chair behind his desk.

'Oh great, one remaining, untouched member of the Golden Trio,' he found himself thinking sarcastically. "Well, Potter will have one less adoring fan whenever he wakes up", he voiced aloud to himself. This last statement led to another wave of guilt, and soon Snape was fuming with even more self-hate. He slammed his fist against his desk and yelped in surprise as the power of the impact knocked over an open bottle of bubotuber pus, causing the contents to ooze all over his left hand and lap. He jumped back in severe pain and tore off his outer robe, throwing the smoldering robe onto the floor with disgust at his violent outburst. He bolted back into his classroom where he quickly found a bottle of dried nettles. Clutching his bleeding hand close to his chest he took out a small cauldron, lit a fire under it with a flick of his wand, and poured in a small amount of dandelion pulp, next throwing in the nettles. He stirred with his right hand over the mixture five times clockwise and three times counter clockwise, barely able to keep the count as his left hand felt like it was burning away. He then put out the fire under the cauldron with his wand and threw his burnt hand into the mixture. At once, the dissolved nettles closed in around his severely burned hand and together with the dandelion pulp formed a dense paste. He withdrew his hand after a few moments and walked over to his desk once again, taking out bandages and wrapping up his hand.

"Idiot," he voiced to himself.

After putting away all of the supplies, Severus began the long trek to the hospital wing. He needed to have Pomfrey look at his hand as soon as possible. He had temporarily forgotten that a certain Gryffindor was at that moment staring at the ceiling of the hospital wing from her bed, feeling extremely lonely after a confused Ron Weasley had left her in the darkness.

Transylvanian- thanks so much for reading my story and reviewing I must say I also love _The Giver _and have read it three times!

Pathatlon- Thanks for the review (:D) -You write very well in English- 100 times better than I can in my second language (Spanish)

JTBJAB- Thank you for the encouraging review! I must say I totally agree with you that exams sometimes suck…He He – especially with my two Advanced Placement exams coming up at the start of May…

Natsuyori- THANKS! The review was so nice of you- I am actually half way through your story –A Teenaged Snape? – I can't wait to finish it :)

I will continue this story- it might be some time before I update (A.P. Exams), but I promise I will continue as soon as possible! Thanks again for the reviews!


	3. Surprise Meeting

Clutching his left hand tightly to his chest, Snape swooped into the darkened hospital wing and headed straight for Madame Pomfrey's office. He stopped abruptly, feeling a pair of eyes drilling into the back of his head. Turning around deftly, wand out in his right hand, trying to sense any movement in the shadows, he paused. In the obscure darkness, unable to see anything out of the ordinary, he continued on his way to Pomfrey's office , sighing softly, not wishing to wake all those in the ward with a _Lumos_.

Severus found his hand good as new after a painfully long, drawn-out lecture on the danger of unique and illegal potion experimentations from Poppy. Before she tried to start another hour-long scolding session about his appearance, which was now atrocious because he had not slept for days, he silently thanked Poppy with a quick nod of his head and began to leave her office

A hard sobbing shattered the previous calmness of the whole room the moment Snape stepped out into the main ward. Striding halfway across the room, he turned his head to a nearby bed, and his common sense started to kick in. 'It has to be Granger,' he realized.

As he took another step toward the door a weak, cracking voice whispered, "Is anybody there?" Severus continued to the door, afraid of the reunion he had been most dreading. It was not that he didn't want to see Miss Granger, the talented witch; actually, he would have loved to see her, but the frail girl calling out in the darkness was clearly not that Miss Granger. 'And it's all your fault' Snape reminded himself coldly.

Severus began to turn the doorknob to the hospital wing, almost freed from the gloomy despair of the area, when the pleading voice of Hermione Granger tugged at his heart, "Please, no, don't go. I don't want to be alone. I'm sorry if I did something to offend all of you. Just don't leave me here all alone again!"

Severus partially opened the door, sending a faint light into the room. He glanced back at the shaking form of Miss Granger, whose small body was shivering as she cried. Severus silently closed the door through which he had almost escaped, once again encasing the room in total darkness.

He whispered, "_Lumos,_" encasing the area around him with a pale light. Robes fluttering, he strode over to the fireplace on the far side of the room, put out the light from his wand, and whispered "_Incendio_," causing a large fire to begin crackling merrily in the fireplace. Glancing around the room with a raised eyebrow, he casually noticed that all the other occupants of the infirmary were gone. 'Good no goggling eyes at what I'm required to do' he noted inwardly.

With the blazing fire sending a steady flow of heat and light throughout the room, Snape left the fireplace, headed over to Hermione's bedside and sat down in an armchair to the right of the bed. Casting a furtive glance over at Miss Granger, he was startled by her amber eyes boring into his ebony ones.

"I'm sorry, but who are you? Do you know what's wrong with me, sir? I just remember flashes and capes, but that is the only recent memory I can remember. Was that recent? A boy called Ron said it was yesterday, but I cannot really remember. I can't seem to remember anything that's been going on in this place. I can't move my body very much. In fact, I don't know where I am, or how I got here. I just want to see my parents," Hermione finished trying her best to look somewhat composed, though obviously she was out of breath from reciting the chain of questions.

'Well at least she's exploding with questions as usual,' Snape smirked inwardly as he brushed a strand of his raven hair behind his ear.

"Miss Granger, my name is Professor Snape. I believe you are suffering from a sort of directed amnesia. It is a formulated amnesia that blocks out things of a certain caliber in your mind. You will eventually regain full use of your body, do not worry about that. As for where you are, you are in the hospital wing of your boarding school and yes, that memory did occur yesterday. Your parents have already been notified of your condition, so rest assured" Snape finished almost mechanically.

"Oh, so will they be coming to get me?" Hermione questioned nervously, a slight spark of hope stirring in her eyes.

Snape looked at the girls desperate expression. 'She rather looks like a caged animal' he observed dismally. He hated the answer he had to give her.

"No Miss Granger, your parents will not be coming to get you. You are recovering from this illness and will need to stay here for quite some time yet," Snape said in an almost sympathetic tone. How was he supposed to all of a sudden tell her everything? She had no clue that she was a witch, had no clue why she couldn't go home, and had no clue that many of the Death Eaters in hiding would give up their lives just to finish her off for having dared save his life. He knew what it was like to feel nobody wanted anything to do with you. He just hoped that wasn't the impression he was giving her.

"I was wondering if you would like some books to read while you recover," Snape added, hoping to make the mood of the conversation less dreary as he gestured to the empty bookcase near her bed.

"Oh, well, I absolutely love to read, but I can't exactly hold a book and flip the pages that well yet…" Hermione whispered, clearly disappointed.

"Well I am sure I could get one of the house elves to read to you Miss Granger. Perhaps a book about magical theory?" Snape added, careful not to drown her too fast with the key fact that she was a witch. Snape raised an eyebrow waiting for her response.

"Um excuse me sir, but did you say someone was going to read to me a book about magical theory? Sorry sir, but I must have heard wrong. I have been feeling a bit out of it since waking up," Hermione related rubbing her forehead with her forefinger and thumb.

Snape took his wand out and set it out on her bedside table, saying, "No Miss Granger you heard perfectly right, as always. I did say a book about magical theory." Snape closed his dark eyes, pausing to let the girl respond.

"Oh," Hermione whispered after half a minute of awkward silence.

"If you are not interested in that, perhaps a book on Potions?" Snape offered casually tilting his head while slowly tracing his jaw line with his right forefinger.The silence continued.

Snape rested his chin on his right fist waiting for Hermione to answer his proposal.

"Potions? Am I really hearing you correctly?" Hermione sputtered nervously after a moment of deliberation.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Yes your hearing ability is perfectly fine Miss Granger, so do desist asking me to rate your listening ability," Snape snapped, clearly getting aggravated. He slid back on the black armchair. 'Way to cloak your temper Severus, an effort worthy of a Hufflepuff.'

"What kind of school is this? Is this a cult? Where am I?" Hermione continued with a voice so faint Severus wasn't sure she was really addressing him.

He decided to answer her anyway, "Actually no, you are currently attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Miss Granger there's something I must tell you. He paused for five seconds. Miss Granger you're a witch. You have magical abilities, but they are temporarily …"

Hermione sat up unexpectedly, cutting Snape off mid sentence; she tried her best to edge away from Snape. "Stay away from me! Where am I really? What have you done to me?" she barked. Snape stood up in an instant.

A pair of strong hands forced her to lie back down onto the pillow. "Miss Granger stop this ridiculousness right now! You are going to hurt yourself even more!" Snape ordered, full of worry. She obviously was not taking this as well as he had expected.

"Just don't touch me!" Hermione sobbed. "Let me out of here…I'm not a witch!" she pleaded, tears down her pale cheeks.

Snape picked up his wand from the bedside table and pointed it right at the struggling girl, still keeping his other hand on her, pinning her down. She stared at him with wide eyes. "Please don't hurt me! Please don't kill me!"she begged, shuddering at the thought.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, but you leave me few other options, _Petrificus Totalus,_" Snape chanted quickly before he could change his mind. He lowered his wand and examined the result of his spell; Hermione lay there, unmoving, with a horrified look on her face.He slowly withdrew his hand from her small shoulder. The look on her face was similar to one he had seen many times before. The look of someone whose life was about to be extinguished by the killing curse or even by one of the many poisons he had concocted while a loyal Death Eater. He looked down at his left forearm. 'It's not there anymore' he silently reminded himself as he prepared to relay to Granger everything she needed to know.

"Well now that you can no longer harm yourself I might as well tell you everything right? You were fighting in a large battle yesterday against evil wizards. I daresay those were the people in capes from your memory. Your, or rather our side won when the other side's leader was defeated by one of your friends, Harry Potter. After the leader of the other side was defeated, I became distracted and was almost hit with a spell. You, however, prevented that for some reason and jumped in front of me; therefore, they hit you instead. I quickly detained the wizards that hit you with their spell and carried you here up to the hospital wing. As enlightened from the interrogations of those very same wizards, the spell was meant to deprive someone of all of their memories concerning magic and of their magical powers, but since you were not their original target, the part with your magical powers being taken away will only be temporary. As for the memory part, I'm sorry but right now we don't know if you will ever remember," Snape finished calmly.

Snape whispered " _Ennervate_" and replaced his wand on her bedside table, after sitting back down.

Hermione blinked her eyes several times, opened and closed her mouth, and slowly turned to look at Snape. "I'm really a witch?" she questioned.

"Yes Miss Granger, you are, by all accounts, a witch, and might I add your skills as a witch were somewhat impressive as demonstrated by your fair grades while in school," Snape explained.

"It's unfortunate I can't remember anything then," Hermione laughed sadly.

"Oh, about that Miss Granger, a few of your teachers and I will be re-teaching you all of the magical skills that you no longer remember. Unfortunately, in your current condition, you will be unable to start your lessons immediately, but I will be checking on you periodically to gage your recovery. When you are well enough, you will be moved into your own private quarters across from mine in the dungeons," Snape recited. He got up from the chair.

"I shall send a house elf with a Potions book tomorrow Miss Granger … Good evening," Snape offered curtly as he strode over to the door and left.

Hermione stared once again at the ceiling, though at least this time she didn't feel as alone.

Ah my reviewers! Thank you so much! Sorry this took so long! – A.P. exams and unfortunately, my grandmother was just diagnosed with cancer… Next chapter will be out much faster.


End file.
